


Sterek One Shots

by sterekhobrizzle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekhobrizzle/pseuds/sterekhobrizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles has some car troubles on his way back from college and Derek puts on his super suit and saves him.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Nerd And The Jock

"Stiles can you focus?" "But Dereek I don't want to study." Derek sighed and took his glasses off. Stiles does this all the time; he never wants to study when they have tutoring. "Well you are in tutoring Stiles. This is what happens in tutoring. Now can we please-" "Well then how about we skip tutoring and go hangout." Derek almost flipped out his chair. "Y-you want to hangout with me? Derek, the nerdy Derek who is not at all one of your jock friends." "Uh, y-yea unless you don't want to." "No! I mean no I do we should do that, yea the hangout thing." Stiles beamed at him and started packing up his stuff. 

"So D. whose car should we take?" "Um, my car is right over there. I mean if you want to you don't have to." Derek said pointing over to his jet black Camaro. Stiles looked like he just sold his soul. "That's yours?! I knew you were loaded but oh my balls. We're totally taking your car." Derek laughed at Stiles' excited babbling. It was like watching a toddler get a new toy. They loaded into the car and Stiles gave Derek directions to a place he said was amazing. 

Derek had been driving for about an hour before they reached this place that looked extremely old. When they ordered their food Stiles was looking around as if reminiscing. "What's up Stiles?" "Hmm oh uh." He cleared his throat a little before looking at Derek. 

 

"Me and my mom used to come here when I was younger. It was when my Dad had shift on the weekends and she just wanted to get out of town. I haven't been back since she uh, died a couple of years ago." It wasn't like Derek didn't know about Stiles' mom, because everyone knew. 

It was a freak accident that no one could've survived, but Stiles did. His mom didn't. A huge truck flipped over down the high way; forty-five injured, fifteen killed, including the truck driver and Stiles' mom. Nobody knows how Stiles made it, not even him. "Well I'm sure this place is great then." Derek said, because it seemed like the right thing to do. Which it was because Stiles gave him the biggest smile. 

It was two hours later, after talking, smiling, and enjoying eachother, that they decided to head back. "I really had fun Derek." "Me too Stiles, even if you really needed to study." "Omg I' make up for it later." They laughed and all of sudden they were really close. Stiles grabbed the side of his face and kissed him; Derek was shocked until he melted into the kiss. When they broke apart Stiles gave him a shy smile. "Uh I'll see you tomorrow I guess." "Yea uh same time as always." Derek said probably blushing a deep red. "Goodnight Derek." "Goodnight Stiles." Derek smiled all the way home and all night long. 

The next day Derek didn't see Stiles at all until the end of the day. He was on his way to the library to meet him for tutoring and saw him leaning against the wall. Stiles smiled at him and started walking toward him when Jackson Whittemore hopped in front of him handing him a twenty. 

"Good job Stilinski, getting Hale to go out with you. I guess you were right you can get anybody." Derek could feel his heart in his stomach. He couldn't even believe what he heard. Yesterday was all some stupid bet, and meant nothing. 

He turned around and ran out the school doors. "Derek! Derek wait!" Stiles yelled tryong to catch up to him. When he finally got up he grabbed Derek's arm and spun him around. "Let go of me Stiles." "Now wait D. let me explain." 

"No! I get it Stiles it was a bet all of it was a stupid bet. Just leave me alone I don't want to see you. You used me! I thought you were different and you proved me wrong. Now leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you ever again." The last part coming out as a whisper, tears stinging his eyes. Derek ran to his car and sped off towards his house. 

When he got home he ran past his family and up the stairs and locked the door. His heart hurt and he was so confused, because he knew some part of him wanted it not to be true. He felt so stupid for letting Stiles in and telling him everything. Stiles blew up his phone with calls and texts, but Derek ignored him and turned off his phone. 

The next day at school he avoided Stiles and every place he knew he would be. It went on for a week before Stiles finally showed up at his house. Derek's mom let him in anyways despite his protests, like the traitor she is. 

"What Stiles? Why are you here?" Derek said sitting at his desk. He turned so he wasn't facing Stiles, who was sitting on his bed. "Derek you didn't let me explain-" "I think Jackson explained enough," he turned to face Stiles, "I opened up to you Stiles. I told you things I wouldn't even tell Isaac. I trusted you. Then you kissed me and I just knew that you were perfect. I thought it meant something but obviously I was mistaken, because I'm just apart of another joke." 

Derek was so red he could feel it burning his cheeks, and he felt tears falling out of his eyes. Stiles got up and started walking towards him. "Der-" "No don't touch me." Stiles kneeled down so Derek would look at him, and took his hands in his. "It was a bet at first, a stupid bet that I hadn't even agreed to. I really do like you Derek. Because you're so smart, and nice, you don't take any of my shit, you're gorgeous and I don't know how but you made me fall in love with you so quickly." 

Derek head snapped up and Stiles chuckled a little. "Yea I didn't think I would fall for you so fast. You make me want to do better because all I want is for you to be proud of me. Because you're perfect for me and I don't want anybody else. I'm sorry that I hurt you, I really am. And if you'd except me i would like you to be my boyfriend." Stiles looked at Derek with a shy smile, and all Derek could was surge foward and kiss him. They fell back and the floor and were laughing into the kiss. "Is that a yes?" "No." Stiles' face dropped but Derek kept smiling. "It's an I love you too." Stiles beamed at him and grabbed his face to kiss him. 

"We're so cliche Hale." "You love it Stilinski." "I do." Derek didn't mind. He told this story to his kids 10 years later, while his husband tears up in the corner. Stiles is such a woose.

-fin.


	2. But You Hate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has some car troubles on his way back from college and Derek puts on his super suit and saves him.

Stiles was stranded in the middle of fucking nowhere. He was on his way back from college for the summer and his old fuckery of a jeep decided to break down in the middle of the California desert. It wasn't like he didn't check it before he left from his dorm, but it liked to suprise him. He was two hours away from Beacon Hills and five miles from a gas station. 

As soon as he was about to go bat shit crazy, his phone rang from the passenger seat. Without looking at the caller id he answered. "Hello!" "Stiles?" Shit. "Heeeey Derek." He was kicking dust around and throwing a silent tantrum when he heard Derek sigh. "Where are you?" "Two hours away in the middle of nowhere." "What the he- You know what... nevermind I'm on my way." He hung up on Stiles before he could blink. 

It was an hour and a half before he saw Derek's black camaro pull up next to him. "Get in loser." "Rude much." Stiles walked around to the passenger side and plopped down in the seat. They drove in silence for almost thirty minutes before Derek sighed. "Are you gonna let me give you the car now." "Derek," He started but Derek put his hand up. 

"Stiles you need it and I don't care if it's a big gift or not. I'm terrified everytime you get in that trash bin-" "Hey!" "Sorry but I need to know you're safe. So please just take the car." Stiles looked at Derek's pouty face and felt his resistance break. "Fine! Fine! I'll take the damn explorer." Stiles said with a smirk on his face even though he was trying to look upset. Derek smiled and laced their fingers together. 

"I missed you Stiles." "I know, I know I missed you to Der." Stiles pouted, Derek just kissed the corner of his mouth before the light turned green. They made it to the Stilinski house in another hour. 

The sheriff was still at work so they put on a movie, and cuddled together on the couch. At one point Stiles turned and shoved his tongue down Derek's throat. It was fine before Stiles slid his hands down to his belt. "Nooope." Derek said pushing Stiles hands away from his belt and just holding them. "Why not?!" Stiles whined, sitting up and crossing his arms.

"Because of the rule that states no sex in your father's house." "That's a stupid rule." Stiles murmered pouting even more. "Well we wont have any rules when you leave college and move in with me." Derek stated and layed his hands on Stiles' hips. He saw Stiles melt a little and smile. "I can't wait." "Me either." Derek tackled him back on the couch and started tickling him.

They started wrestling on the floor and Derek had Stiles pinned down, before they heard a cough. "Stiles, Derek, when you're done... with whatever, you can go start dinner." He said leaving the room. "Okay dad nice to see you!" "Nice to see you too Stiles!" He yelled from his room then shut the door. 

Derek giggled amd rested his head in the crook of Stiles' neck. "Ew get your hair out of my mouth." "Shutup Stiles." "Meany." "Brat." Stiles huffed out a laugh and combed his fingers through Derek's hair, despite himself. "I love you." "I love you too Derek." 

-finny


	4. Just Get Me Some Pickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're at the store and Stiles just wants some damn pickles.

"Derek Luca Hale!" Stiles yelled to put a stop to the arguing. Derek looked at him with wide eyes and took a cautious step back. "I am eight and a half months pregnant, with feet the size of basketballs. If I want some fucking pickles I am going to get my god damn pickles now move." Stiles stepped passed him and over to the man who just took the last pickles. All Derek could do was watch as Stiles marched over to a terrible situation in the making.

Stiles tapped the guy on the shoulders and flashed him a genuine smile. "Hi I'm Stiles, nice to meet you. I don't know if I am mistaken or not, but I'm pretty sure you just stole those away from my husband over there." "Uh no. I reached over when he did and I got to them first." Stiles chuckled wickedly. "Well that's a lie he had them first and we would greatly appreciate it." "Now look here-" Derek knew it was his time to step in, but before he moved Stiles had slammed the guy against the freezer glass doors. 

"No! You look here, I am going to pop anytime now and I am not in the mood for your douche bag motives. Give me the fucking pickles before I snap your neck." Stiles almost shouted in his ear. "Okay! Okay! Take them I don't need them. Ha. I'm actually allergic." Stiles grabbed the pickles and strode back over to Derek with a smirk. "Woose." He murmered as he continued pushing the buggy down the dairy section.

"Uh Stiles." "What Derek? I'm really not in the mood for a lectummmph." Stiles wrapped his arms easily around Derek's neck as he crashed their lips together. Before they get another ticket for public indecency- thanks dad- Stiles pulled back and smiled at Derek. "I love you mi amor." Stiles rolled his tongue at the end, knowing it gets Derek all hot and bothered. "I love you too Sti." "Take me home servant." He yelled dramatically. 

Derek still believes he shouldn't have been suprised when he slapped his ass. 

**********************************


	5. Say Yes Say Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek asks Stiles to prom. Stiles says no. What the hell?

"Will you go to prom with me Stiles Stilinski?" Derek's smile fell when Stiles started laughing in his face. He laughed for a while before whiping a fake tear and shooting Derek a glare. "Whatever sick joke you and your jock friends are playing is not funny Hale. Fuck off and stop trying to humiliate me." Stiles stalked off before Derek could object. 

When Stiles got home he fell face down on his bed. Why him? He yearned for the chance to go with the one and only Derek Hale to prom. Hell, he's had a crush on him for years. But he knew Derek would never actually like him, he was a nerd that's how it worked. It hurt even more that Derek would play such a joke. He was one of the good guys. 

Stiles was sick of thinking about it and grabbed his keys. The drive to Scott's house felt like forever. Either way it wasn't worth it; because as soon as he saw Allison's car come into view, he just kept on driving. He drove until he found himself back in his own driveway.

At this point he was pretty much done with the world. So within five minutes of being in his bed he was sleep for the day.

•  
The next day at school, Derek passed him the hallways a couple of times. He even tried to speak to him in his trigonometry class; but Stiles ignored him and paid attention to his notes. 

After school he stayed a little later to talk to his teacher. He was on his way out when he ran into this jerk off Matt Daehler. "Hey Stilinski." Matt sneered as he corned him. "Back off Matt i'm just trying to get home." Stiles hissed trying to push past him, but Matt slammed back into the wall.

With how close he was to Stiles face he smelled the liquor on his breath. Instantly he was terrified, because of past experiences with a drunk Matt. With all the bravery he could muster he pushed Matt harder. It happened so fast that the next thing he knew; Matt was running down the hall and he was bleeding from somewhere in his abdomen. 

"Stiles! Stiles!" He turned to the source of the scream and saw Derek running towards him. "Oh god no no no no. Okay you're gonna be okay, you're okay. HELP SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" Derek was cradling his head with tears running down his face. Stiles looked up with a small smile. "Der-" "Shhh. Shhhh. You're gonna be okay Stiles okay. I love you, I love you so much you're gonna be fine." Stiles' eyes shut and he was out.

• 

His eyes blinked open and he groaned at the bright light. There was a sharp pain in his stomach and a faint beeping. Looking around his yes stopped on Derek, who was asleep in the chair right next to his bad. He noticed his daf outside talking on the phone. 

When he tried to shift up, the sharp pain in his lower stomach made him gasp loudly. Derek awoke with a start, and Stiles could see how puffy his eyes were like he had been crying for days. "Oh my god you're awake." Derek cupped his face and kissed him. Stiles let out a suprised sound before melting into it. 

They continued kissing until someone cleared their throat from somewhere by the door. Derek pulled away quickly and Stiles was still stuck staring at him and his kiss swollen lips. The Sheriff, John, had an amused look on his face. "Mr.Hale, could you give me and my son a second please?" Derek looked hesitant but nodded. "I'll just be downstairs in the cafeteria." he said giving Stiles a parting look.

Stiles finally glanced at his dad, who was smirking. "Over him huh? Didn't look like it." "Oh my god dad can we not do this." Stiles could feel the red spreading across his face. The sheriff let out a breathy laugh and sat down next to Stiles. "Stiles-" "Later dad, we'll have the talk I promise." "Fine. I have to go do some paperwork at the station." Stiles gaves his dad a hard look. "Aaand possibly tazer him until he shits himself." Stiles laughs and laughs until his dad is ruffling his hair and waving goodbye over his shoulder. 

Derek comes back in a minute later and sits next to Stiles. They sit in silence until Derek gives him a small smile. "Thank you Derek." "For what?" "Saving my life you idiot." He laughs and grabs Derek's hand lacing their fingers together. "Anyday Stiles." "Everyday. Forever." Derek beams at him and scoots closer so he can lean in and kiss him. Stiles stops him and chuckles when Derek let's out a whimper. "By the way.. I love you too." Derek smiles into the kiss and Stiles laughs at how cute he is. He could get used to these bunny teeth. 

Years later their first daugher comes into this world with the same little bunny teeth.


	6. How About Now (Say Yes Say Yes Part:2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is parte dos and the final chapter of "Say Yes Say Yes". It's just about Stiles and Scott.

Stiles was let out of the hospital two days later but couldn't go back to school until next week. He was watching Netflix when the doorbell rang. "Oh my god. What could someone possibly want?" He was hoping it was Scott but quickly just forgot about it. It was ridiculous how far he was up Allison's ass that he didn't even visit him.

Either way, the last person he expected was Derek. They hadn't talked about what happened at the hospital and from the looks of it, they were about to. "Come in." He said with a nervous smile. "Okay." Derek walked in and took a seat in the living room. 

Stiles sat in the armchair across from him and stared at his hands. "Stiles I-" "Derek I-" They spoke at the same time. Laughing Stiles gestured for him to go first. "Stiles I really do love you and I want us to be together. Because you're perfect you know? And I want to be the one to make you laugh, and smile, and blush that beautiful red." Stiles felt himself blush and they laughed. "Be mines?" At that point Stiles lanched himself over to Derek. 

"Yes, yes a million times yes." He kissed him with all the passion he could find in him. They pulled away and Stiles took his hand and lead him upstairs. 

• 

After that day of movies, kissing, and other fun things; there wasn't a day they were apart. When Stiles finally went back to school he was bombarded with questions about what happened. Finding Derek, he felt instantly calm. Especially when Derek gave him a huge smile, and pulled him in by his waist. 

"Hey baby." "Hey Der." They kissed and then headed to their first class together. The day went on with more kisses and questions about how this happened, and a dirty look from one angry Kate. Stiles didn't care she was a bitch anyways. 

At the end of the day he was walking to go meet Derek, when Scott walked up to him. "Stiles where've you been?" "In the hospital you jerk off." Scott's face fell. "What." "Yea Matt stabbed me a couple of days ago, but I guess you were kissing Allison at that time." 

Stiles started to walk off but Scott grabbed his arm. "Dude, sorry I didn't even know you were there. Allison was-" "Allison, Allison, Allison, well how about you go be her bestfriend, 'cause you're sure as hell not mines." He snatched his arm away from Scott and went to find Derek. 

"Hey lovely." Derek said while he picked him up and spun him around. Stiles forgot about all his troubles and wrapped his legs around him. "Hi." Stiles gave him a quick kiss then put him down. "You okay?" Derek asked when they got into his camaro. "Yea except for the fact I just dropped Scott as my bestfriend. But he didn't know I was in the fucking hospital. Some bestfriend." Stiles sneered then took a deep breath. 

"I really don't want to talk about it right now. Because you should be excited tomorrow's game day. My little baseball player." Stiles reached over to pinch his cheeks. Derek slapped his hands away playfully and Stiles laughed. "Shutup Sti. You're coming right?" Derek asked hesitantly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

Derek leaned over and kissed him before driving towards his house. When they got there Stiles was finally starting to get nervous. "What if they hate me?" "They won't, you're perfect." Derek gave him a bright smile then got out the car. When Stiles joined him, Derek laced their fingers together and started walking. 

They walked into the house and were instantly met with loud children's screams. "Derry Derry!" Two little girls yelled and jumped all over Derek. One of the little girls paused and looked up at Stiles. "You must be Stiles." "And you must be a princess." She giggled then tapped Derek. "Yes Anna?" "You can keep him." "Good I was planning to, where's Mom?" Derek said setting the other little girl down. "She's in the kitchen." Anna said and then bounded off towards the stairs. 

Stiles looked at the other girl who was hiding behind Derek's leg. He kneeled down and smiled at her, "You must be the other princess." She giggled and came from behind Derek. "I'm Skyler and I'm six." "Oh that's such a beautiful name." "Thank you Stiles." She smile and ran towards where her sister ran. 

Stiles stood back up and looked at Derek who was beaming at him. "What?" "You're absolutely perfect." Stiles gave him a quick kiss then took his hand again. Derek pulled him along towards the kitchen where Mrs.Hale was cooking and listening to music. 

"Mom." She startled and turned around. "Oh Derek your home!" She said then gave Derek a hug. When she pulled away she gave Stiles a hug. "And you must be Stiles. Oh you are so handsome." Stiles blushed and thanked her quietly. 

Later after Stiles met Derek's two other sisters and father, they ate dinner. Stiles was more comfortable by that time and loved Derek's family, especially Laura. 

"He ran into the wall and had a black eye for a week." The whole burst out laughing except Derek who was pouting. "Whatever it was her fault." "Awe you're so adorable it's okay." 

Derek turned and smiled at Stiles brightly while his cheeks reddened. "Ew you made him way too soft Stiles." Laura said incredulously. Stiles just laughed and looked at Derek who was blushing harder.

Stiles could do this forever. Eventually they had an even bigger dinner and that's when Derek proposed. Stiles kind of cussed at Derek for making him cry and look like a woose. Derek just said he loved him anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are about 45 chapters of my one shot book on wattpad if you aren't willing to wait for me to finish uploading these.


	7. This Is Your Fault But I'm Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some random MPreg and fluff.

Derek is about done with the pregnant Stiles phase. He's already a handful when he's perfectly normal. But when he's 7 months pregnant and his mood changes every three seconds, it's terrible. 

But he's so happy that they're having these wonderful, beautiful- "Derek!!" Stiles' scream echoed through their spacious house. Fuck his life. "Yes my love?" "Don't 'Yes my love' me Hale. Where the hell are my peppers?" Derek sighed and scrubbed over his prickly face. "I forgot them." Stiles' face morphed to something even angrier (if possible). 

"You had one job Derek." "Well I'm sorry Stiles! You have been working my last nerve with your demands and your- oh jesus, Sti." His eyes were watering and his lips were trembling and Derek felt terrible. "Fine." Stiles choked out and then walked off. Derek had the idea he was probably going to their panic room all the way across their huge house.

Derek just did the usual routine for their pregnant Stiles arguements. When he came back home with cupcakes ice cream and movies, the house was so quiet and it made him uneasy. He found Stiles in the panic room asleep in the bed they kept in their. 

"Hey Sti. Wake up baby." He whispered rubbing over Stiles' huge stomach softly. "Hmmm? You better have cupcakes and icecream." "I do." "Good." Stiles turned over towards him and threw his arm across his lap. "I'm sorry." "It's fine." "I love you." "I love you too babydoll." Derek snorted and moved to laydown with Stiles. 

"Did you get peppers?" "No I didn't." "Good I hate them." Derk just laughed because he already knows. "You get crazier every week." "I try." "I've noticed." Stiles just rubbed his face into Derek's shoulder. Soon his breathing slowed and he was asleep again. Derek matched their breathing and was soon sleep with him. 

NOTES : Random mpreg I don't even know lol.


	8. Drunk Mistakes

Stiles woke up and realized he wasn't in his room. As he came to a little more e remembered the events from last night. "Oh god." He looked over and saw Derek still asleep and slid from the bed quietly. 

It hurt to know that they were just drunk, and Derek probably didn't want anything to do with him. So he bolted. Finding all his clothes and belongings he was heading out the door when he saw a sticky note bad. He quickly sqribbled that something came up and then left.

After getting back to his apartment he realized another thing. His hangover was a beast as his head started hammering and made him dizzy. Stiles quickly shut off all the lights and fell back into bed. 

As soon as he was just falling asleep his phone dinged. "Whaaaaaat?!" He screamed to nobody in particular but the neighbors. A message from Derek popped up reading, 'We need to talk meet me at Zaxby's for lunch?'. Stiles' breath hitched and he just typed out a quick yes. Shit.

\- 

A shower and a pep talk later he was in his beloved jeep. When he arrived at Zaxby's Derek was already there at one of the outside tables. Stiles put some sunglasses on and started heading towards him. "Hey." Derek said with as shy smile. "Hey." Stiles with an equally shy smile. They sat down an ordered before saying anything else. 

"Stiles I just want to say that I know last night was probably a mistake for you. And you probably never want it to happen again. But I thought it'd be best of I tell you that I do. Not only just the sex but cuddling and holding hands and kissing and-" Stiles couldn't believe this. "You want all that with me Derek? Me, Stiles Stilinski, with the annoying talking, and spazzing?" Derek nodded and Stiles almost had a heartattack. 

"Oh my god I've wanted this for so long and I thought the feelings would never be returned. Because Derek Hale actually likes me and then-" And then he was being kissed by Derek Hale who actually likes him. When they pulled back Derek was blushing and Stiles was pretty sure he was too. 

"So Stiles, can I call this our official first date?" Derek said while twining their fingers together over the table. All Stiles could do was nod with a cheeky grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Derek Hale talking about feelings ... or actually not being monosyllabic. What? lol finiiiished. Leave requests down below and I'll write them.


	9. Letting Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some what smut, just like talking about sex nothing graphic.

They didn't do it often; only when they were together. It was their thing, between them in their... whatever it is. So now sitting here Stiles is staring as the smoke curls from his full pink lips and into his baby nose. 

Derek looked over at him when he was finished, a knowing smile coming to play on his lips. Those lips that disarm Stiles in the best way. They felt like magic on his own, or on his neck and his inner thighs. 

It was one of their usual sessions that come before or after sex. Never during, that time resulted in Stiles almost having to buy a new bed spread. Derek was passing the joint to him, and Stiles watched as the muscles in his arms and chest rippled. Those muscles covered in multiple amounts of ink that he's mapped with his tongue, and listened to Derek tell him the story of each.

They don't always have sex, they do it alot but that's not all they do. Sometimes they'll just talk or go out to parties. But they mostly stay in their apartment in one or the others rooms and talk. 

It was fun the first three months, but then Stiles' feelings developed into something deeper. He knows Derek isn't really keen to talking about feelings, so Stiles respected that. But one of these days he knows they need to- "Sti, you okay?" Derek asked softly. How long was he thinking?

"Yea fine just thinking." He said then averted his eyes before he blurted something dangerous. "You want to talk?" "Uuh." Should he? Was this his chance? "Yea actually I do." Stiles pulled his knees up to his chest and lifted his head to rest on the back of their couch.

"Der, this thing we're doing it's great, it really is. But I want more. I want us to last, I want to grow old and cranky. I want to get married and have three kids and love them and spoil them. I want the whole nine. And I didn't tell you because I knew this was just sex to you. I want my happily ever after with you. And you probably want better or even deserve better and you're climbing over me. What?" Stiles questioned looking at Derek who is now leaning into kiss him.

They've kissed millions of times, but none were this passionate. Stiles let out a small whine when he pulled away. "I've been waiting on you baby." Stiles almost slapped him. "You knew?! You were waiting on me?! Such a jackass." He practically shouted slapping at Derek's chest until he caught his hand and intertwined their fingers. 

"I love you." Oh god he was gonna puke. "I love you too." Derek beamed and leaned down to kiss him. Happily ever after here we go. 

-finny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. - I hope you loved this because I am so in love with this.


	10. I Hate That I Don't Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually confusing and hilarious. Like in the moddle of writing I just went into a whole new story so I had to go back and like combine everything to make it make since.

Derek Hale was such a jerk off. A jerk off who Stiles was stuck with in three classes during the day. Why was this his life? He was gonna lose his mind indefinitely. 

Why is he losing his mind? Oh, well because Derek Hale is the most arrogant, narcissistic, egotistical, little fucker he ever met. Which is probably what fueled his undying passion for the asshole. "Hey Stilinski!" Speaking of the devil. Stiles turned on his heel slowly towards him with a tight smile.

"Hey Derek." "Hey baby." Derek leaned down and pecked his lips before grabbing his hand so they can go to class. Oh, did he not mention they've been dating for over a year. Well his lovely, hot, sweet, loving boyfriend was in fact Derek Hale. He's still an asshole but he's Stiles' asshole. 

"So are you coming over after school?" Stiles asked looking up at Derek. "I very much am bambi eyes." He chuckled with a look of awe while Stiles blushed. "I don't have bambi eyes." "Yes you do. You have big, beautiful, whiskey colored, bambi eyes that just melt my heart." Cue another deep red blush. 

Derek just throws his head back in laughter as they walk into their chemistry class. They have seats directly across the classroom from eachother, so it's easier to communicate. They're in class about 15 minutes when his phone buzzes with a text. It's from Derek and reads 'Look up babydoll.' 

Stiles looks over to him and sees him balancing a pencil on his nose. He let's out a suprise laugh that startles Finstock. "Hey Hale! How about you flirt with your boyfriend later before I make you run extra suicides at practice." "Yes coach." Derek murmurs while sinking down his seat.

Stiles snorts and Finstock turns on him. "You too Stilinski." "But I don't even-" "Shut it." "Yes coach." Stiles blushes as the class laughs at them. Five minutes later he gets another text from Derek that says 'You look so beautiful when you blush baby'. He looked over at Derek who winked at him. Stiles smiled the rest of class.

When the bell rang for school to be over, Stiles almost cried in relief. Today was so long, and Derek had a dentist appointment so he hasn't seen him since lunch. Just as he closed his locker and was about to leave, Jackson Whittemore slammed him into it. 

"What's up Stiles." "Nothing concerning you, fuck off Jackson." "Oh baby that's no way to treat your favorite ex." Stiles almost threw up everywhere. Jackson was his ex, no denying that, but his favorite? Not even close. He was a controlling, drug addict, alcoholic, little bastard and Stiles hated him. 

"Get off of me Jackson I have to meet Derek." "Oh him. I don't even know why you like him. He'll never fuck you like a could baby." "Yea he does it better now move." Stiles tried to push at him but Jackson just pushed him back into the lockers. By no means was Stiles weak but Jackson was alot stronger either way. 

Before Jackson could say anything more he was being pushed into lockers himself. "Hey Whittemore. Keep your filthy hands off my boyfriend or I'll beat the shit out of you." Derek hissed knuckles white from how hard he was clenching at Jackson's biceps. "Der. Babe, come on let's just go." Stiles pleaded and dragged Derek with him to the parking lot. 

As soon as they made it to his camaro, Derek was crowding into his space. He held Stiles' face between his hands and was checking him over. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him I swear." Stiles chuckled and grabbed Derek's hands to hold them in his own. "I'm fine thank you." "Always my love." Stiles blushed at one of Derek's crazy pet names. 

They kissed and then climbed in the car to head to Stiles' house. On the way there Derek grabbed his hand kissed his ring finger like he does all the time. It was their thing, it was like a promise of forever for them. "You know I love you Bambi." "I love you more Derek." 

-fin


	11. He Has A Freaking Gun Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who we're talking about?

__Derek and Stiles have been dating for six months now. They are absolutely in love, and couldn't be any happier. Well Derek could, because right about now he felt extremely woozy. "You want me to what?" "Meet my dad." Stiles said impatiently. He's said it at least three times and Derek is still standing there like an idiot. "Oh my lordy." Derek said plopping down on one end of the couch. Stiles curled into himself on the other end and looked at the wall. This was not the reaction he was expecting. He gave Derek a sharp look and then rubbed over his own face. "Look Der, i've met your whole fucking family already. So why is it a problem for you to meet my dad?" "I don't know Sti this is scary." Stiles finally get's it. "So you weren't planning on this being so serious? Why did I meet your family already if you weren't?" Stiles started to get up before Derek grabbed his arm, and made him sit in his lap. "Baby come on. You know that is not true. I've told you various times on a daily basis how much I love you. This is long term; I want this for life." Stiles turned to him still pouting. "Why won't you just meet my dad then?" "Because I'm screwing," Stiles slapped in his chest, "sorry, dating the Sherriff's only son. I don't want him to hate me and possibly shoot me." Derek sighed and shifted them to a laying position on th couch. Stiles felt him bury his face in the back of his neck and his arms tighten around his waist. "Der, he'll never shoot you. I love you and even if he hates you, that'll never change my feelings for you." Stiles tied his fingers with one of the hands on his waist. "I love you too and I'll meet your dad." Stiles fist pumps and kisses him. Later he's rewarded for his bravery, in the shower, the bed, and maybe even the kitchen. - Sunday came around faster than it should have and Derek was nauseous. "We're going to be late Derek get a move on it!" Stiles yelled from the bedroom to the bathroom. Derek was currently leaning against the sink, dressed in a navy blue button down, kakis, and navy blue dessert boots. Never has he been so uneasy about meeting anyways parents. Maybe it's because he really wants this to work with Stiles. With one last look in the mirror, he walks out and gets in the car where Stiles is waiting. They arrive at Stiles' childhood home forty-five minutes later, and Derek is dizzy with nerves. The first impression flies by and before he knows it their sitting and eating dinner. The Sherriff is staring both of them down, Stiles won't look at either one of them, and Derek probably looks like tipped cow. Suddenly the the Sherriff, John, turns his attention to Derek. "Soooo Mr.Hale, how long have you been screwing my son?" Stiles starts choking on a piece of steak before Derek gets to answer and John just stares. Eventually Stiles is done choking and weezing, and turns on his father. "Dad, what the hell?!" "Language Hezekiah." John says before looking at Derek with an expecting look. "Uh, six months sir." John straightens a little then looks back at him. "Do you love him?" "With all of my heart." Derek says with no hesitation. John is still studying him and then he asks, "Why?" "That's a good question, easy question. I love Stiles because he is a spaz, and he's quick witted in the best way. He's smart and hilarious in the worst times, but never fails to pull out the laughter in me. "He's a very beautiful man, with these big whiskey colored eyes that disarm me so easily. Stiles is determined, and consistent and never gives up no matter what. He makes me a better, happier person and I don't know where i'd be if I hadn't caught him when he literally fell into my arms." Derek finishes almost out of breath. John is still studying him and Derek is worried. He looks over at Stiles blinking his eyes and pretending he wasn't crying. Derek gives a small fond smile, that's just for him. John clears his throat and Derek looks at him uneasily. "He's lucky to have you Derek." Derek finally releases the breath he's been holding since he got here. Later, before they got shit-faced drunk, John brought up this same moment at the reception in his speech. -in love with this


	12. Jealous Sourwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was probably sick during this chapter or tired because I start getting weird when that happens so lol enjoy.

He was just dancing and then he was being pushed out of the way. Derek is so going to get his ass kicked for this one. 

Stiles was enjoying himself after being on edge all week. Him, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, and of course Derek, had all went out to Jungle after finals to blow some steam. But it wouldn't be a normal night if nobody got in a fight.

"Come on Derek! Please? Just one song for me? Your boyfriend, love of your life, and wonderful companion." Stiles pleaded while rubbing all over his asshole of a boyfriend's arms. "No Stiles I don't dance." "Don't be such an old man Der." "We're seven days apart idiot." Derek said with his signature eye roll.

Stiles huffed and let go of Derek's hands. "Fine! I'll just dance by myself." He stomped off to the middle of the dance floor where everyone else was, and started dancing. A couple of minutes later some guy grabbed his hips and started dancing behind him. 

He gave Scott an alarmed look, but before he could move there was a loud scream and then the guys hands were ripped away. Then Derek was dragging him out the club and didn't stop until they were in the parking lot. 

"What the hell was that Stiles?!" Wait why was he being yelled at? "I'm sorry, what?" He asked dumbly, still trying to understand what happened. "You were dancing with that guy when you clearly have a boyfriend. What? I wouldn't dance with you so you go dance with some walking Ken doll?" Now Stiles was pissed. 

He got into Derek's face with a finger poking him in his chest. "Are you seriously fucking accusing me of cheating on you?!" Derek's face softened a little but was gone as soon as it came. "That's what it looked like!" "Oh that's rich! Last time I checked i've been dating you for three years! So what makes you think I would cheat on you? Why would you ever think that?

"You know what, I don't even care. Call me when you trust me asshole." He walked over to his jeep and sped off. Once he got to his dorm room he realized he had a million calls and texts from everyone- mostly Derek. It was too much to deal with right now so he just turned his phone off and went to sleep. 

The next day hit him hard, but he thanked the gods for a four day weekend. Although he was pissed at Derek, he still wished he had someone to wake up to. To get his mind off things Stiles got up and went to the gym. 

When he was leaving the gym he got a call from Scott. "What's up man?" "Get to the hospital now Derek got in an accident!" Stiles couldn't breathe for a second and the world started spinning. "On my way." He ran to his jeep and sped off to the hospital. 

When he arrived he almost slammed into the front desk. "Hi I need to see Derek Hale." "Name?" "Lechosław Stilinski." The nurse gave him a curious look and Stiles gave her an impatient hand gesture. "Room 210." "Thank you so much." He basically sprinted down the hallways sweaty and sore. 

When he found Derek's room everyone was standing around. He saw Derek laying on the bed and immediately went over to him wrapping his arms around him. Derek groaned in pain but lifted one arm around him. Stiles burst out in tears and starting murmuring apologies in his ear. 

"Guys can you give us a second?" Stiles heard Derek say, and then people shuffling around the room. "Baby? Stiles look at me." He lifted up his head, still crying. Derek wiped away his tears with a small smile. "I'm so sorry Stiles. I never should have accused you of anything. After I heard what really happened earlier today, I went to drive over to you and well yea this happened. A car stopped in front of me and I reacted too late and so did rhe car behind me. Either way, I love you and I trust you and I'm sorry." Derek finished and Stiles was still in tears.

"Never scare me like this again; I don't care what happened last night. You were an asshole but that doesn't matter, okay? I love you so much, don't ever leave me." They were both crying now and Derek leaned foward to kiss him. 

Derek had to stay in the hospital for overnight and Stiles refused to leave his side. A week later Derek was pretty much healed up and they were happy as ever. 

-this was weird lol k bye


	13. Lifeguard Love

"Scott, Scott, oh my god he is beautiful." Stiles said, while watching this absolutely gorgeous lifeguard from his spot on the beach. "Ew dude. No go talk to Lydia about it. I'm going to go see Isaac." "Such a good friend." Stiles got up and went to sit with Lydia at the bar. 

On his way, he heard Erica shout his name so he turned and waved. Before she could warn him he tripped and fell into this shirtless wall. "I am so sorry I just ... oh my God." When he looked up the hot lifeguard was smiling at him. 

"Derek actually but thank you." Stiles let out a chuckle before straightening up. "Stiles, is my name, I mean you would know that because you seem smart enough. Not like you're dumb or anything I didn't think you were. I just- I'm just gonna go." The guy just gave him a smile that looked almost fond and walked away. 

Once he got over to Lydia she was giving him a knowing look. As soon as he sat down he was smacked in the shoulder. "Ow what the hell?!" "Why didn't you get his number idiot?" "Uh.." He said dumbly before the bartender came over. "Margarita on the rocks." The bartender nodded and gave him a knowing look too.

Stiles gaped then slammed his head on the bar with a groan. "Stiles you're twenty-three with a masters degree in law. Go negotiate his pants off and get his number." "Lyds we don't even live here. We're leaving tomorrow evening, it's not worth it." "Whatever Stiles." After that she didn't push and Stiles thanked the heavens for it. 

Later they were back at the hotel and getting ready to leave to the club. Stiles was checking his hair for the hundredth time. "Stiles you look fine let's go." Erica rushed, pushing him towards the door. 

-

They arrived at the club and it was loud and packed. After a couple of beers, Stiles loosened up and was dancing. He got a little overwhelmed so he went to get another drink. While he was there, this old looking pervert came up to him. 

"Hey doll, you look a little lonely." "No I'm fine." Stiles said backing up from the guy. The weird man still wouldn't back off and was about to say something when Derek walked up. 

"Hey Stiles you okay?" Stiles was about to answer when the guy tried to kiss him. Oh hell no. Stiles grabbed his arm, and in a quick motion he slammed the guy to the ground with a foot on his back. "Son of bitch, okay I get it." Stiles released his arm and grabbed Derek to drag him out the bar. 

When Stiles made it out on the sidewalk he saw Derek staring at him. "What?" "Nothing Jackie Chan." Stiles let out a suprised laugh and leaned against the wall. Derek stood next to him and Stiles just took a chance. "Do you wanna go get dinner or something?" Derek smiled at him. "As long as I don't get my ass kicked." Stiles giggled and then they started walking. "Nah you're pretty so I think i'll spare you." 

\- 

They found the only thing open was this cute little diner, since it was almost one o'clock in the morning. Stiles learned that Derek makes him laugh and smile. He's also from California and he also has a degree in law. 

"That's too bad that you don't stay in California anymore. I really wanted to get to know Stiles Stilinski." "I know, because I really wanted to know Derek Hale." Derek grabbed his hand over the table and Stile blushed. 

After they finished eating, Derek suggested they take a walk. "You threw what at her head?!" Stiles said doubling over with a loud laugh. "Our cat." Derek said smiling at Stiles who was dying. They laughed and laughed for a while before calming down.

Derek grabbed his hand and lead him over to a bench. "So Mr. Stilinski." Stiles chuckled at the name then leaned his head on Derek's shoulder. "Yes Mr.Hale?" "What do you think about me kissing you?" Stiles blushed a deep apple red and looked up at Derek. He saw how his eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips. 

"I think I'd have no problem with that." Derek smiled then leaned down and pressed his lips to Stiles' softly. Stiles brought his hands up to Derek's face to deepen the kiss. When Derek ran his tongue across the bottom of his lip, he quickly opened his mouth with a happy groan. 

They kissed for a while before air became a necessity. "Now I really don't want you to leave me." Derek said voice dripping with sadness. "Well how about you stay with me for tonight." "What so you can show me your rock collection?" Stiles smacked his arm and they started laughing again. "Shutup! No, I think I could show you something better." Derek raised an eyebrow but Stiles could see him blushing. "Okay." 

-

They barely even made it in the room before Stiles was jumping on him and kissing him. Derek kicked the door closed and carried Stiles to the bed. Derek threw him on to it and Stiles giggled as he bounced. Sitting up he grabbed the ends of Derek's shirt and pulled it over his head.

He kissed his rock hard abs, and all the way up to his neck. Derek caught his lips and started unbuckling Stiles' pants. 

"You're not a um.... you know." Stiles laughed at how modest Derek is and pulled him down for another kiss. "No I am not. Is that a problem?" "No. I wish I was the first to have such a beautiful person. Buuut I'll take you anyway I can get." Stiles blushed and kissed him again. 

-

They were trying to slow their breathing down as they layed next to eachother. "Now I really don't want to leave you Mr.Stilinski." Derek turned to him and Stiles gave him a sad look. Derek gave him a small smile and pulled him to his chest. 

"You know I'll never forget you Derek. Even when I'm old and wrinkly. I'll tell my grandchildren all about how I met a man on a boat and let him draw me naked." Derek laughed loudly and pulled Stiles closer. "That did not happen, but I'll be sure to tell mine the truth." Stiles just laughed softly and continued to trace lines on Derek's chest. 

The next morning Derek wakes up and Stiles is standing by the window naked. So he just sits there and drinks him in for the last time before he leaves to the beach for work. They kiss almost a hundred time before Derek actually leaves.

-

"Way to go Stilinski." Erica yells when he comes down stairs so the can head back to New York. Stiles gives her a small smile and they leave. 

Everyone looks at him with concern when he mopes on the way to the airport, and the whole plane ride. Scott gives him a hug and says he'll come to check on him later when they get back. 

\- 

It's weeks later when Stiles is in Erica's coffe shop and hears they tell-tale sound of the door jingling open. He looks and sees Derek standing there in the door. Stiles runs over and jumps on him as fast as he can. 

There's a million people in the coffee shop but he doesn't care. He kisses Derek when he sets him down on the floor. "What are you doing here?!" "I just got a job at L.S. firms or whatever." Stiles smiles brightly and kisses him again. "The same exact place I work at that is owned by my grandpa?" "Holy shit!" Derek spins them around while they're kissing. 

"Hey Stilinski I'm going to call the police if you don't get out of here with that shit." "Love you Erica, tell Scott I'll meet him for lunch later." He yells over his shoulder as he leads Derek out so they can go back to his loft and do some celebrating. 

-waaay longer than i expected but i love it


	14. In Love With My Bestfriend

"Sti get up!" Stiles woke up terrified at the sudden screaming, and flailed off his bed. "Oh my god Derek! Who let you in?" "Your dad idiot. We've been neighbors for 16 years now." Derek said sat in his desk chair and spun around. "What do you want?" Stiles asked getting back in the bed and seeking warmth.

Derek doesn't answer and Stiles is about to say something else when he feels a weight drop on him. "Oh my god Der! Have you been in the gym more jesus christ!" He finay relaxes as he gets used to Derek's weight. "Yes. But seriously get up." Stiles turns over so he can look at him. "Why?" Derek rolls his eyes and moves to the open spae on the bed. 

"'Cause we're going out for the day." Stiles groans but gets up anyways. He sees Derek's smug face as he lays back in Stiles' bed. "You better have Starbucks down stairs or i'm most definitely kicking your ass." He hears Derek laugh loudly as he goes into his bathroom. 

-

An hour later he's going down the stairs so he and Derek can leave. When he get's in the car he sees a Java Chip Frappe in the cup holder. "Thought so." He says before taking a huge sip. Derek laughs again before he drives off.

After thirty-five minutes driving through the woods, Stiles saw a lake and a house come in to view. "Der wha-" "Family day, I didn't want to be alone." Stiles laughs and then looks out at all the children playing. "Nothing better than a bestfriend to distract you." Derek gives him a smile that makes his heart melt. 

These butterflies need to leave his stomach alone.

-

Stiles spends alot of time following Derek around and meeting his huge family that never seems to end. Once the food is ready they all sit down together and Stiles hasn't felt this in a while. Derek gives him a knowing look then bumps his shoulder a little. 

They're laughing silently at eachother when Derek's grandmother asks from across the table, "So Derek, how long have y'all been dating?" It would've been funny the way Derek started choking if Stiles himself weren't red as a smacked baby's ass. "They're just bestfriends mom." Mrs.Hale said and Stiles couldn't love her more. 

"Could have fooled me." Grandma Hale murmered. Stiles got even redder and Derek was still choking. What the hell is happening? "Time for pie!" Derek's creepy uncle Peter shouted. Stiles would thank him but... that just-no. 

After eating a little pie Derek took Stiles for a walk in the woods, away from his meddling family. "Can you believe your grandma thought we were dating?" Stiles laughed until he noticed Derek was red. "Der?" "I mean it's not that crazy of an idea, is it? I mean dating me?" Stiles gave him a soft smile and laced their fingers. "Not at all." 

They didn't talk about it the rest of the day and when Derek dropped him off with a goodnight kiss, well Stiles couldn't stop smiling.

\- 

The next day when Stiles woke up he couldn't help but smile as the memories of last night flooded his mind. After eating some breakfast he decided to go over to Derek's. 

Disregarding the doorbell he walked straight in and saw Cora, Derek's sister, sitting on the couch. "Ew Stiles." "Shutup Coral. Why don't you go do something with your life." He walked over and sat on her, and laughed as she tried to push him off. "Where's your brother Coral?" "Upstairs but-" Stiles was already halfway up the steps. 

As soon as he opened Derek's bedroom door, all his happiness was shattered. Jennifer Blake was leaning over and kissing his boy- Derek. Stiles instantly ran down stairs and out the house.

He ran past his dad in the kitchen and locked himself in his room. Burying himself under the covers, he finally let himself cry. A little later his dad came with a plate of cookies, and sat them on his nightstand. Stiles had already fallen asleep so he just gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

Later when Stiles woke up the sun was setting and he could here his dad moving around downstairs. He stared at the ceiling listening for the tell-tale sound of his dad leaving. When he heard the lock on the front door he got up and went downstairs.

Stiles sat there staring into the fridge for five minutes before deciding he wasn't hungry and go back to laydown. As he was laying down he heard a soft tap on the window and knew it was Derek. He felt tears spring to his eyes as he waited out the tapping. Derek finally decided he was sleep and left. 

Stiles continued to cry until he was fast asleep again.

-  
Derek POV :

Derek panicked as Jennifer pressed her lips to his. He pulled away quickly and watched her shocked face. "What the hell?!" He shouted and wiped his lips. "Come on Der, don't pretend you didn't call me over here to get back together." She said slyly as she moved closer. He took five steps back and looked at her like the crazy bitch she was.

"Uh, one: you showed up here, two: we werd never together." "Lies you kissed me." "Yeaa once." As soon as she was about to say something else Cora busted in his room. "Leave Jennifer." Cora snarled, and Jennifer walked out quickly. It was amusing to see how scard she was of his sister.

Speaking of his sister, she was currently slapping him. "What the hell Cora?!" "What the fuck did you do to Stiles?!" Derek looked up at her confused. "What about him?" "He was all happy and running up here to see you, then running down crying the next. Now give an answer before I stab you." She said moving closed.

Derek scooted back and put his hands up defensively. "I didn't even know he was here! I was being harrassed by..." He started trailing off remembering what happened earlier. "He must have seen her kiss me." Cora face palmed then pointed a sharp nail into Derek's chest. 

"You better fix this Derek." He nodded quickly then ran downstairs and over to Stiles' house. When he got there, he climbed the familiar path over to his window, only to find it locked. Stiles never locked his window so he knew this was bad. 

He tapped and tapped on it but Stiles seemed to be sleep. After a while he just left trying to keep his pain from showing. 

Cora gave him an expectant look when he walked in. All he could do was run back upstairs. 

At dinner his parents gave him concerned looks but he just ignored it, and continued to pick at his food. Stiles hates him now and it's all his fault.

-  
Derek POV still :

It's been weeks since everything happened and Stiles is definitely trying his best not to see Derek. Even going as far as telling his dad to tell Derek he isn't home. John just gave him a sad look and told him Stiles would come around. 

It's been a month and Derek can't take it anymore. He sees Stiles' window is open so he goes and climbs in. Stiles is sitting at his desk with headphones plugged in facing away from him. He lightly taps Stiles on the shoulder, and watches as Stiles almost brains himself on his desk. 

Derek caught him and he's holding Stiles by his biceps. Stiles eventually straightens up and pulls away from Derek, and turning around to sit on his bef. He's still facing away from him but Derek already caught a glimpse of the bags under his red, swollen eyes.

"Stiles-" "Can you leave?" Derek almost does but he stands his ground. "You know we were bestfriends once?" "We almost were something else. But you're dating Jennifer. Speaking of, why don't you go bother her?" Stiles is still sitting the same way he was. 

Derek walks over and reaches out, and his face crumbles at the way Stiles flinches when Derek grabs his shoulder. "I'm not dating her, that day she kissed me and went on to tell me this crazy story. If I knew you were there it would've never happened." Stiles finally looks up at him and he looks broken. 

"I thought you liked me, then I saw you and Jennifer and I just couldn't." Derek sits next to him but still kind of far away. "I love you Stiles, it's cliche as hell but I do. I fell in love with my bestfriend and if he gives me the chance... I would love to keep him around for awhile." He can see Stiles smiling and takes a chance. Gently grabbing his chin, he leans forward and kisses him softly.

He can feel Stiles smile into the kiss then kiss back. Stiles pulls away first but still leans his forhead against Derek's. "I love you too." Derek smile gets even bigger and he kisses him again. 

They decide to cuddle and watch Hunger Games all day to make up for lost time. When the Sheriff comes home he finds Derek wrapped around Stiles and both of them smiling in their sleep. He just closes the door and thanks God that they had clothes on. 

-fin


	15. She's No Good

Stiles has told him eight trillion times that she was no good. Not exactly eight trillion .... you get the point! Either way, all he knows is that Kate Argent is a no good, conniving, little whore that needs to stay away from Derek. 

This had nothing to do with the fact that he's been in love with him for years. That was like only 60% why. Kate is evil and he's going to do anything to get his bestfriend away from her. 

-

Stiles was getting some things from the grocery store before going over to Derek's apartments for movie night. He was planning on talking to Derek tonight and trying to really get to him. As he pushed the buggy and looked down at the list, he ran into someone. 

"Oh sorr- oh hello Kate." "Stiles! How lovely to see you." Such a fake happiness, did she really think he was that dumb? "You too. Well look at the time I have to be at Derek's in a little." Shit, he didn't mean to let that slip. "Oh well I'll see you whenever." She walked off and Stiles wanted to hit her with his buggy harder. 

He finally got out of the store and was heading directly to Derek's. After five knocks the door swung open. Derek was shirtless and his pants were slightly unzipped. "Stiles? What are you doing here?" "Uh it's movie night." Derek's face went from curiousity to suprise. "I'm sorry but-" "Deeer who's at the door?" Stiles heard Kate the Whore's voice from behind Derek.

"Oh." Stiles said and Derek looked at him like he was sorry. He reached out and put a hand on his shoulder and Stiles stepped back. "Stiles wait-" "No it's whatever have fun." He stepped off the porch and got back in the car. 

-

Later on when he got back to his house his dad was there, and as soon as he came in he gave him an odd look. "Isn't it movie night?" "No." "Oookay. Do I need to arrest anybody?" Stiles sat on the counter and swung his feet. "Probably me for first-degree murder." "Kate?" Stiles nodded and his dad sighed. "He'll see one day Sti." 

"Hopefully it's soon." Stiles hopped off the counter and headed down the hall to his room.

-

He was watching Batman with candy wrappers scattered around his bed. All of a sudden his phone started ringing and he saw it was Derek. "What?" "Stop being mad at me." "No." Stiles said because he was stubborn, and Derek had to work for forgiveness. 

There was a tap at his window and Stiles looked over to see Derek giving him puppy eyes. He rolled his eyes and ignored him. "Let me in jerk off." Derek said through the phone. Stiles groaned but got up to open the window despite himself.

"We're twenty-five stop climbing through my window freak. This is my house." He went and plopped back on his bed as Derek took off his jacket and shoes. "I do what I want. Can I lay down?" "No." "Well I'm going to." Derek jumped on to his bed and Stiles slapped his arm. "What do you want Derek?" "It's movie night." "Not anymore." Derek sighed and stole one of his Twizzlers. 

"Please stop being mad at me Sti. You know I hate when you're mad at me." Derek pouted and Stiles felt his will breaking. "Fine! Fine! Just stop with the face you asshole." Stiles said and rolled his eyes when Derek layed his head on his lap.

"Are you still going to rub my hair?" Stiles rolled his eyes for what had to be the fifteenth time already. He shoved his hands in Derek's hair. Later they just had regular tv on and Stiles was on his laptop while Derek layed on the bed. "I miss your mom." Derek said all of a sudden. 

Stiles swallowed thickly before looking over at Derek who had a picture of her in his hand. "Me too." He whispered softly. 

She was murdered five years ago in an alley coming from her job. Someone went after her and killed her and Stiles knows it. He drove himself crazy for two years trying to find the killer but he never got anything. The case went cold and he just kind of moved on. 

He felt Derek come over and hug him. "You're okay." "I know, I know." They watched Walking Dead marathons all night and eventually fell asleep. 

-

The next morning he woke up to a note on his desk from Derek. 'Had to leave to have lunch with Kate' it read. Stiles took it to the kitchen and burned it in the sink with a yawn. 

He got dressed and went to Starbucks then to the park. Sometimes he sat out here to clear his mind; to just get away from all the things. 

Two hours later he got a call from Derek while he was walking back to his car. "Hey Der." "Hey, can you meet me at your place?" "Yea sure. Everything okay?" "Yea yea, I'm fine." Bullshit. But Stiles wasn't going to call him in it just yet. "Okay see you soon." Stiles hung up and hurried to his apartment.

He finally pulled up and saw Derek sitting on the roof of his car. "What's up Derek?" "Why do you hate Kate?" Well if there was ever a time to get it out. "Der-" "Why?" "Because she's not a nice girl. She isn't, and we've talked about it." Derek looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"She is a nice girl Stiles. She makes me happy like nobody can. Just because you can't find somebody doesn't mean that you should hate on my relationship." "You are such an asshole. This has nothing to do with me! I'm trying to be a good bestfriend to you! In case you forgot that you were my bestfriend!

"Well I guess not because my bestfriend wouldn't stoop that low." Stiles said turning away to go into his apartment. "Sti-" "Fuck you Derek Hale." He slammed his door and slid down to the floor as he heard Derek drive away. 

All he could do is grab some ice cream and sit in his bed all night.

-

By five o'clock the next day he was feeling really guilty. After an hour of contemplating he drove over to Derek's house as it got dark outside. He pulled up and shut his lights off. 

When he looked at the house it was dark and he knew something was wrong. He called his dad because that's what he always does when something is wrong. "Dad." "Yea Stiles." "I need you at Derek's with backup." "Be there in fifteen be careful." "I will." He hung up and grabbed his nine he kept in the car at all times.

He unlocked the door with the key Derek gave him, and walked in slowly. As soon as he saw Derek sprawled on the living room floor he ran over to him. "Der! What happened? Come on wake up wake up." He said shaking Derek trying to get him up. 

As he ran to the kitchen to get Derek's keys, he heard a gun cock behind him. "Stiles." "Kate." He turned around slowly and glared at Kate. "Awee came to save your little boyfriend." "Remember when he was yours?" "Yeaa good sex." Stiles sneered at her and she laughed. 

"You are always getting in the way Stiles, such a curious little shit. Just like your mother." His face flushed at the mention of his mom. "Oh yea you never figured it out huh? I killed her it was me, she got in my way. I see where you get your curiosity from." Stiles was crying now and he couldn't think of anything to say.

"I guess I'm gonna have to kill you too." Before she could even move Derek hit her in the head with a bat. Stiles was frozen before he felt himself being pulled into Derek's arms. He was sobbing at the new information that hit him. 

"She killed her!" He sobbed loudly into Derek's dress. "It's okay Sti. You're okay, we'll get through this." Stiles continued to sob while Derek held him. "You're okay, you're okay." He kept murmuring into Stiles' ear.

Five minutes later the police were coming in and Derek and Stiles sat in the living room as Kate was dragged out. 

-

(2 years later) 

"Derek where the hell are you taking me?!" Stiles shouted as Derek dragged him along blindfolded. After what happened they had eventually ended up together two months later. They moved in together after six months and it was so cliche and domestic, Stiles loved it. Now two years later they were happy as ever. 

"Wherever the hell I want Sti!" They stopped and Derek took the blindfold off. Derek had apparently took them to the spot in the woods where they used to play at as kids.

He looked at Derek to ask him but found him down on one knee with a ring box out. "Lechosław Genim Stilinki, you are the love of my life, my lover, partner, boyfriend and most importantly my bestfriend. I've been in love with you for more years than I can count and I will always love you. We've been through alot and we have lost a lot between the two of us.

"You have been with me through alot and you have helped me through alot. I am so grateful to have someone just as wonderful as you. You have been the light of my life and I would love if you continued to shine. So Stiles, will you marry me?" "Hell Yea!" Stiles jumped him and peppered his face in kisses. 

"I love you so much Derek." "I love you too Stiles." They kissed and kissed until Stiles suggested they go home and celebrate. How could Derek turn that down?

-this was fun hope you love it.


	16. I'll Kill For You ... Or With You

"Derek we got another job." Derek groaned and rolled over to face Stiles. "How much? Who? And Why?" "200k, Mr.Walkerson, and something about sleeping with some guys wife ... and daughter." Derek hums im acknowledgement then buries himself into the pillow. 

"When do we have to do it?" "Tonight." "Alright start packing up." They get up quickly and start their usual routine. Stile got distracted by Derek's naked glory as his husband put in the passcode to their secret closet. It opened and they rushed in to put their gear on.

"You never told me why you go commando in your suit." Stiles said while strapping up his bulletproof vest. Derek gave him a smug face as he adjusted himself in his tight pants. "Just in case I have the sudden urge to frisk my sexy husband while hiding in a closet while on the job." Stiles blushed and turned to grab his gun. 

He reloaded it and attached the suppressor in less than fifteen seconds. "I'll shoot you dead in your asshole right now." "Oh baby, you shouldn't flirt with me." Stiles chuckled lightly and threw Derek his gun. "No sniper for this one?" "Yacht job." Stiles laughed loudly as Derek rolled his eyes. 

His husband hated yatch jobs, for reasons like: they always had to fight because of security, all the vulnerability it leaves, and the fact that they almost always end up swimming. "Ready?" "Always." Derek grabbed his hand as they walked out the house in suits as if going out on date night. 

"Hey Mr.Stilinski-Hale." A little boy by the name of Jimmy said. "Well hey there Jimmy. How are you?" "Just fine Mr.Stilinski-Hale. What are you and Mr.Hale doing?" "About to go kill someone." Derek gave Stiles an alarmed look, but Stiles was too busy smiling at Jimmy who seemed unfased. 

"Okay. Bye Mr.Stilinski-Hale." "Bye Jimmy." Stiles smiled as he waved the young boy off. "Really Stiles?" "What? Nothing wrong with a little honesty for once." At that Derek couldn't help but laugh at his idiot husband. "Get in the car you doofus." Stiles kissed him then got into the passenger seat of Derek's ferrari.

-

"Stupid fucking body guard. Ripped my favorite goddamn tie. I should shot him in his balls more than once." Stiles angrily muttered to himself as he took his gun out. He heard a noise behind him and instantly pointed his gun in the direction. Quickly putting kn the safety and slamming it down when he saw it was just Derek. 

They had kind of a rough night. Those bodyguards are well trained, well were since they killed them all. Because you know the whole witness situation and that's just alot of trouble they don't need. "Lydia always gives Scott and Isaac the easy jobs." Stiles sighed as he finally was able to get out of his suit. 

He stripped out of his boxers and went into the bathroom and cut on the shower. Derek came in behind him and kissed his shoulder. "You know they aren't as trained yet Stiles." Stiles sighed as he finally stepped under the water. "I know, I know, it's just been a rough night." "I know doll." Derek said as he stepped under the water with him. 

Stiles sighed as Derek started to need his fingers into his shoulders then down his back. By the time Derek had reached his ankles Stiles was loose limbed and relaxed. He let Derek wash his hair and carefully bathe his body. It was more for Derek than for him, because Derek always needs the reassurance. 

Stiles did the same for Derek and when he was done the water had turned cold so they just got out. They toweled off and layed down, forgoing clothes all together. Derek peppered kisses all over Stiles body while needing his hands into the inside of his thighs. 

By the time he was working Stiles' hips, the younger man had gone pliant to his touch. Derek crawled back up his body, curled around him, and breathed deeply. 

"Love you Sti." "Love you more Der." Derek chuckled and buried his face jn Stiles' neck. "We're gonna start over soon. Me and you around the world wherever you wanna go. We're going to end this life so I can keep you safe." "Der-" "And don't tell me it's not my job to keep you safe, because in my book it is my job.

"I don't want to lose you over some lowsy money to kill some no good people. I can't lose you Stiles." Derek's voice cracked a little and Stiles held him tighter. "I'm always going to be here big guy. But that doesn't mean you go dying in me either Luca. I plan on keeping you around for a while." They laughed and then relaxed into eachother. 

"I love you Agent Stilinski-Hale." "I love you too Agent Hale." 

-just some random fluff that's coming with a part two. maybe up tomorrow ??!? i'm not sure depending on which idea i choose. BUT LEAVE REQUEST BABIES i will read all of them and try to get to all them. Thank you for reading loves.

 

Agent N. out ccccrrrrrr


	17. Not Technically The Plan (IKFYOWY Part 2)

"Stiles!" Stiles couldn't move fast enough as the gun rang off. 

-

(2 Hours Earlier) 

Derek and Stiles were walking out of restaurant when Stiles phone started ringing. "What Scotty?" "Dude pack your shit and get out of your house." Stiles gave Derek a concerned look and put the phone on speaker. "Come again?" Stiles squeaked out.

They speed walked to the car and started heading home before Scott explained. "Lydia is sending out assasins to take you and Derek down. It was the plan all along." Scott saud quickly and out of breath like he was running.

"Where are you McCall?" "On my way to your house." "No! Stay away we got this. Just... you and Isaac stay away." Stiles rubbed the bridge of his nose and Derek grabbed his hands. "But dude-" "No stay out of it! I'll contact you as soon as possible." He hung up quickly and breathed deeply. 

"Fuck!" He yelled throwing his phone out the window. "Can you get a private plane to Europe?" Derek asked as he swerved into the drive way. "Yea. Let's go!" Stiles jumped out of the car after Derek and they ran inside to pack.

Stiles opened their weapon room at the back of the closet and started loading guns, and shoving the rest in a duffle bag. Derek was going around the house and grabbing their spares. Stiles grapped their passports and the duffle bag to out in the car. 

They were in the house sealing the weapon room when about 45 minutes later there was a banging at the door. With their bags already packed all they had to do was kill 25 highly trained agents. No biggie. 

Stiles pointed up his gun as Derek did his, and soon he heard the door slam open. He heard steps coming up the stairs and he switched off the safety. As soon as the door slammed open he was ready to shoot except, "Scott! Isaac! What the hell are you doing here?!" Derek yelled as Stiles face palmed. "We came to help." Scott said with a goofy grin. 

"I told you we were leaving Scott." Scott just laughed at Stiles and leaned against the dresser. "And you also told me you'd never leave me behind." Stiles smiled at his bestfriend and pulled him into a hug. Derek hugged Isaac and Stiles saw how he whispered in his ear. "Okay we don't have alot of time, let's get a move on-"

Before Stiles could finish a shot rang through his ears. He saw Derek, Scott, and Isaac shooting but he couldn't focus as he fell to the floor. Scott and Isaac ran out of the room as Derek dragged him into the bathroom. 

He finally could focus again and felt blood dripping down his shoulder. Derek was pamicking trying to find the first-aid kit. He found it and ripped off Stiles' top layer shirt. "You're okay, you're okay." Derek muttered as he pulled the bullet out of Stiles' shoulder. 

Stiles screamed and tried not to thrash his body. Derek poured disinfectant on it and applied pressure to it. The shooting had stopped and they heard foot steps coming up. Stiles closed his eyes as they neared the bathroom. "Sti?" Scott's voice rang through the door and he breathed out in relief.

After bandaging up his shoulder they ran out to their cars before police could come.

\- 

They made it to the airport around midnight and were on their way to Europe within an hour. After landing they got unloaded their cars and everything and headed to their hideaway house.

It was a big secluded, seven bedroom, four bathroom, countryside house that they could live in forever. 

-

(2 months later) 

"Stiles are the pancakes ready?!" "No make your own goddamn pancakes Scott!" Stiles smiled as he heard a groan then a bang. Scott undoubtedly ran into the hall table again, and he's not even the clumsy one.

As he was flipping the pancakes warm arms wrapped around his naked torso. "Morning sleepyhead." "Morning doll." Stiles smiled as Derek pressed kissses to his shoulder. "Are you happy here love?" Derek asked as smoothly as possible, but Stiles knew his husband. "I'm always happy with you Der." Stiles said and turned around to wrap his arms around Derek's neck. 

"Good. I love you." "I love you." They kissed and kissed until the smoke alarm went off because pancakes apparently can burn. Who knew?

-fin to part 2 the final part *sad face*


	18. Don't Make Me Fight About It

They've been yelling at eachother for only 10 minutes but it feels like hours. Stiles is pacing the floor while Derek is standing on the other side of the living room. 

Beck, their five year old son, is at his Uncle Isaac and Uncle Jackson's house for the weekend. So they had one last night to themselves and they decided to argue all of it. 

It's all because Stiles made a stupid remark about how Derek works too much- because he does- and Derek went crazy. "Stiles it's my goddamn job! It's not like you work any less than me!" "It's your "goddamn job" that takes all your time away! Remember how crushed Beck was because you had to leave his little league game?" Derek deflated and his whole mood seemed to change. 

He knew how much Derek loved his job as a doctor, he did. But sometimes he loved it too much and forgot to think how it affects him and their son. 

Stiles thought he went too far before Derek walked over and sat on the couch. He walked over and sat next to him but still kept a distance between him. "I just... feel like you work so much because you need space away from me." Stiles looked away from Derek's face afraid that he would find guilt at his words. 

When Derek didn't say anything he continued. "Because I know I have calmed down in the last 10 years, but I also know I can still be a spazzing mess. But I never though that would lead my husband to work to get away from me." Stiles let out a dry laugh as his eyes teared up. 

Derek scooted over and pulled him into his lap easily. Stiles buried his face into Derek's neck and breathed in the natural smell of his husband. Derek always smelled like woods and spring water. It was refreshing and calming after a long day at the office. 

They didn't say anything for awhile as they sat there. Derek rocked back and forth a little like Stiles was a baby. "I'm not a damn baby Derek, stop rocking me." Stiles said and Derek laughed loudly. 

"Yes you are. You're my baby." Derek said as if it was nothing and Stiles blushed and smiled. They sat in silence for a little more before Derek spoke again. "You know I love you so much right? Even if you do talk alot and you are sort of a spaz. Those are your best qualities, my favorite qualities about you. They make you you and I love you so so very much Sti.

"I know I work alot and it's just a thing with me. Because I love spending time with you no matter how annoying you can get. I guess the reason I work so hard is because I want you to be proud of me." Derek paused for a second, amd Stiles rubbed his face in his neck to give him a little push. "I always saw how proud my mother was of my father, and how she used to brag about him. No matter how mad he made her sometimes she always took pride him, and I want that for us." Derek said and Stiles felt him relax as if that was a weight off his shoulders. 

Stiles turned his body so he could face Derek. "I am proud of you Derek. I'd be proud pf you even if we didn't have such a huges house and you weren't that succesful. I'm proud to be such a kind and wonderful man's husband. I'm proud to have a kid from such a wonder husband. So don't ever think I'm never proud of you or I don't love you. Because I love you with all my heart and I am so very proud of you." Stiles finished with a sweet kiss to Derek's lips.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and being away so much." "Me too." Stiles said and curled into Derek once again. "I changed my hours too. So now I should be home at 5:30 and leaving in the mornings at 8:00." "That's fantastic baby!" Stiles peppered his face with kisses until Derek was laughing and pushing him away. "How about I take you out tonight Stiles?" 

"I would like that." 

-

They went to a really fancy restraunt that couldn't have been more perfect. Until Stiles saw actual curly fries printed on the menu. Derek couldn't help but smile at how his face lit up. 

After dinner they decided to take a walk around the beautiful city. That was the best thing about living in New York is the city is gorgeous at night. As they were walking through the park, a small jazz band was playing some music. Stiles felt Derek stop and let go of his hand. When he turned around he saw Derek holding out his hand and bowing.

"Would you spare one of your dances on a fellow like me?" "Hell yea." Derek laughed and pulled Stiles in until they were attached from chest to toe. They danced in circles slowly as if at their first prom together again. 

At point Derek spun Stiles around and dipped him, while Stiles just giggled and giggled. They had to have been dancing for hours but time never mattered to them.

"You ready to head home Der?" "Yea, let's go." He grabbed Stiles' hand and walked back towards the car. Once they got home Stiles made some popcorn, while Derek grabbed sodas and ice cream. 

Tonight was the night to start reminiscing most definitely. They always used to have movie nights in highschool, even when they were just friends. Most of them lead to some awesome sex, which included Stiles' dad finding out and giving them the talk. Worst. Night. Ever.

His dad as a straight man trying to explain gay sex to his well informed gay son was a nightmare. They've had their fair share of walk-ins but that just makes them closer right? Wrong. 

The first time was on Stiles' 17th birthday. He wanted to do something different so he was riding Derek like his life depended on it. Sheriff Stilinski wanted to say goodbye before he went back to work and BOOM. 

In a matter of seconds the sherriff ran into a wall trying to get out, Stiles gave Derek a black eye trying to cover himself, and Stiles nearly brained himself on the nightstand. So I mean it wasn't one of their brightest moments.

But of course it couldn't stay between just them. His dad told his grandma and grandma of course told everybody in America. Derek's mom couldn't hold a secret of it dictacted her life. So their families weren't exactly strangers and liked to bring up the story every, single, dinner they have. Embarrasing.

Stiles lost his train of thought when the microwave beeped. He took out the popcorn, poured it in a bowl, and went into the living room to sit with Derek. They decided on watching Eagle Eye, even though Derek hates that Stiles has a crush on Shia LaBeouf. 

"I love you baby." Derek said as he pulled Stiles closer. "And I love you."


	19. Too Much To Lose

"I'm so done with this Derek!" Stiles fumed as he screamed at his somewhat boyfriend from across the loft. "Done with what Stiles?!" Derek yelled back trying to keep his cool and not say something he would regret .

Stiles' eyes were nothing but pain and anger. "You kissed her! You kissed her and you won't apologize dammit! Derek i'm your boyfriend and you won't apologize for kissing someone else!" He was pacing again with his fist clenched at his sides. 

"I was drunk Stiles! I told you and told you that! Why should I have to apologize if I didn't even know it was happening!" "Because I asked you not to go to the party in the first place!" Stiles yelled and he froze and looked at Derek. 

Derek looked back at him in silence. "I can't do this anymore I have to- I have to go." Stiles said quietly and walked up to their room. Derek followed after him and saw Stiles packing a bag. "What are you doing?" "Leaving Derek, what does it look like?" Stiles hissed and moved into the bathroom. 

Derek sat on the bed in shock and Stiles came back out. "But why?" He whined/ begged as he watched Stiles zip up his suitcase. "Because you can't see that you're wrong Derek, and I can't be with someone who can't see that they're wrong." Stiles said and that was it. 

He listened as the door to the loft slammed closed. Derek sat at the edge of his and Stiles' bed and just stared. It was really over and he couldn't take it back. 

-

Stiles arrived at his dad's house and rang the doorbell. He saw the tears in Stiles' eyes and pulled him into a tight hug. 

They talked for an hour about the whole thing and in the end Stiles was missing Derek more than ever. It wasn't their first fight but it's the first time they've broken up in the 2 1/2 years they've been dating. 

Stiles went to bed that night and couldn't even close his eyes. God he missed his big cuddly asshole. But Derek needed to understand that he can't just run over Stiles' emotions like that. 

When he finally fell asleep the sun was rising.

-

Unlike Stiles, Derek did fall asleep but he didn't make it two hours before he was screaming himself awake. He hasn't had nightmares in the two and a half years him and Stiles were together.

He stared at the ceiling and tried blinking away the tears. The feelings were starting to get to him. Derek missed his baby. He was wrong and it was too late to take it back.

Until dawn peaked, he stared at the celing letting the memories of last night replay over and over. He wondered if Stiles was thinking of him and if he missed Derek as much as Derek misses him. 

At one point he started to smell Stiles' pillow and the blanket he uses. His scent overwhelming, almost making Derek's tears spring free. It was eating him alive. 

\- 

(A week later)

The first time they saw eachother was a week later at the grocery store. Derek froze as he watched Stiles feel the apples. He watched those huge slender hands the made his skin tingle as they roamed all over the planes of his body.

Even though Stiles is turned sideways, Derek can still see a piece of his beautiful eyes. Then there is his full pretty lips that Derek loved to kiss, and make them smile. Stiles looks up and his face goes blank and Derek can see the hurt in his eyes.

Stiles gives him a tiny smile, that Derek returns, and then he's gone. It takes Stiles a while to catch his breath as he turns his kart onto another aisle. This is getting harder and harder.

-

(2 weeks later) 

Derek sees Stiles in Starbucks and he's not alone. There's a guy behind him and he's smiling. The guy puts his hand on the small of his back. 

The world seems to spin and Derek almost mauls the guy. Almost. He just turns and walks back to his Camaro. 

Stiles comes out of Starbucks and sees Derek's car and he feels a lump in his throat. "What's wrong Stiles?" Jackson asks looking at the car. A couple walks by and gets in it and Stiles sighs. "Nothing, I-uh just thought I saw someone." Stiles said and coughed to cover the lump in his throat. 

"Okay come on so I can pick out a ring for Lydia." Jackson pulled him along as Stiles looked back down the street.

-

( 1 month later)

Stiles was out running errands for his father while he worked. When he was at the bank, he looked through the window and saw Derek hugging another girl, the same way he used to hug him. 

His chest constricted and his heart hurt more than it should after a month. Now he had finally realized it was over for them. He quickly withdrew the money for groceries and left.

Derek pulled away from Erica when he saw a familiar shade of red. When he looked around it was just gone. "What's wrong Derek?" "Nothing, I just thought I saw someone." He said and averted his gaze to look farther down the street. 

"I have wedding planning to do before this dreaded family dinner." "Boyd's gonna be mad when I tell him what you said about his mom." Erica scoffed at him and walked away. "He knew I was a bitch when he asked me to marry him so his fault." Derek laughed and followed Erica into the boutique. 

"When are you going to make up with Stiles?" "I don't think he wants to see me." Erica punched him in the arm. "Are you stupid Derek?! That boy loves you with all his heart. It was your fault and you need to fix it if you really do love him." Derek thought about this a million time.

Thought about going over to Stiles' house and begging him to come back. Begging him to love him again. He knew it was his fault, he did, but he also knew he couldn't make it up to Stiles. "I'll go tonight." 

\- 

Stiles was coming back from a dinner he had with Jackson and Lydia. In which Jackson proposed and Lydia cried, then Stiles cried. He cried on the home too, not because he was happy for them, but because he wished he could have gotten that far with Derek. 

He trudged up the stairs after grabbing some water and sending his father off to work. When he entered his room he saw Derek sitting on his bed. "What are you doing here?" "Your father let me in." Stiles sat his stuff down on the nightstand then stood by the door again.

"Do you need something?" "Yes." Derek looked up at him and Stiles looked away as he swallowed hard. "Love me again." "I never stopped Derek." Stiles moved to sit in his desk chair. "Then forgive me. Because I was wrong, so so very wrong. I kissed someone else and that was terrible and I should have apologized to you the first time." Derek said quickly; it was the most he's talked ever. 

"Why should I?" "Because you love me and I love you so much. I need you to come back. I'm sorry and i'll do anything I don't care. I just need to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up with you in my arms." "Okay." Derek's head snapped to him. "What?" He said suprised.

Stiles laughed and got up to lean against the wall. "I forgive you. But you need to make it up to me." Derek walked over and stood in fron of him. He wasn't touching him but Stiles could feel his breath ghosting over his lips. 

Stiles leaned forward and kissed him softly. Derek licked into his mouth and Stiles groaned in appreciation. "Marry me?" Derek whispered in between kisses. Stiles froze and looked up at him with his huge doe eyes. "What?" "Marry me?" Derek said as he kneeled down and pulled a ring out of his pocket. 

Stiles covered his mouth as tears sprang to his eyes. "Yes!" He slipped on the ring and tackled Derek while kissing him. "I missed you and I'm so sorry." Derek whispered over and over. "I missed you too baby. I love you so much." "I love you." 

\- 

(8 months later) 

"You may kiss the Stiles." The priest said and Stiles grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him as the chapel cheered. Derek dipped him and Stiles let out a suprised sound. 

-whoa duude


	20. Don't Leave

They were on the couch cuddling when he felt the lirch in his stomach. Stiles quickly ran into the bathroom and started puking. Derek came in with his shirt covering his nose. 

"What's wrong Stiles?" Derek said and Stiles started panicking. He couldn't tell him not yet. "Uh probably just some of the Chinese we had last night." Stiles said hoping Derek wouldn't catch the lie. "Okay I'll get you some water." Stiles sighed in relief and nodded his head. 

He's been pregnant for two weeks now. Him and Derek have only been dating for a year and a half. Now he feels like he's trapping him and Derek's going to hate him. Stiles knows Derek loves him, he tells him all the time. But he doesn't know how he'll react to Stiles being pregnant when their not even married. 

This makes Stiles nauseous and he leans over and starts retching again. Derek comes rushing in and handing Stiles the glass of water. After brushing his teeth twice, they go back to the couch to lay down. 

"Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor?" "No! No, uh its just a little food poisoning nothing serious love." Stiles said quickly and Derek looked worried. "Okay." He finally agreed and turned to the tv. 

-

The throwing up has been going on for weeks and he's trying to be subtle about it. But he knows Derek's starting to realize something. Especially when Stiles jumps him because he's super horny. 

He also knows that his stomach is going to get bigger soon and there'll be no hiding it then. 

Early the next morning he's running into the bathroom to vomit again with Derek on his heels. Once he's freshened up and his sitting on the edge of the bathtub to cool down, he notices Derek staring. "Stile sthis is getting crazy. Tell me what's going on or i'll drag you to the doctor myself." Derek is dead serious and Stiles thinks it's finally time to tell him. 

He murmurs it really low not wanting to say it. "Stiles I can't hear you." Derek says worriedly. "I'm fucking pregnant Derek!" Derek's face drops and he looks shocked. "What? How?" "What do you mean how Derek?! We fucked and I got pregnant. It's yours I swear to God. But you probably don't want it. I'll leave and I'll raise it on my own.

"I know you don't want kids with me so early. I mean we're not even married. Oh my God my dad is going to-" He's being kissed in the middle of his rant. Eventually he catches up and kisses back tangling his hands in Derek's hair.

"You're really pregnant?" Derek says as he leans his forehead against Stiles. "Yea." Stiles breathes out and Derek lets out a little laugh. "I'm so happy Stiles. How could you ever think that I wouldn't be?" "Really but we're not even-" "Then marry me. Why aren't we married. That's dumb, marry me." Stiles laughs loudly then kisses him again. 

\- 

9 months late they're holding Luca John Hale in between them as they kiss. While they kiss Derek slips a ring on his finger and Stiles smiles brightly. He looks down at their son and kisses him on the head. "Hey Luca, meet your daddy Derek. He's a sap." Derek laughs and kisses Stiles again.


	21. Revenge of the Stilinski

"Get out! We don't need you!" Derek roars at Stiles as the boy looks at him in shock. The rest of the pack is silent as Stiles runs out and slams the door. 

Derek squeezes his eyes shut then turns around to the pack. "Meetings over. Get out of my loft." Everyone leaves quickly except for Scott who looks supremely pissed. 

"Why the hell did you do that to him Derek?! He has been nothing but loyal to you! I know you know about his feelings, so how could you do that?!" Derek sighs and turns on him. "Scott, you know what's coming for us in a few weeks. I need to keep him safe, I-I can't lose him." Scott shakes his head and move towards the door.

"There were other ways to do that Derek. This way wasn't the one." He leaves quietly and Derek flops onto the couch. What has he done?

\- 

It's been a week and he hasn't even heard from Stiles, neither has the pack. Derek's considering going to talk to him anout what happened. But first he needs to go get food before he starves so he grabs his keys and heads out. 

When he walks outside he sees that one of his tires are slashed. Not just slashed, but cut all the way around like cutting a cake. He goes to get the spare and sees that an "s" is carved into it. 

Stiles. Derek knew Stiles liked revenge and knew all kinds of ways to possibly ruin Derek's life. He just walked back inside and locked every lock on his loft door. This was not good. 

-

It's been a month and it's gotten worse. Stiles actually drugged himmand Derek didn't even hear him coming. That's not even the worse part. Drug infused wolfsbane is hard to find. You can't even get it in America. 

Not only did he drug him but he cuffed him to his bed and shaved his legs. THEN continued to dye his hair a very bright blue. All the while Derek is unconscience. 

The hair dye came out oh yes it did. But his leg hair was gone for a week. This is getting ridiculous. 

\- 

He's just walking along the Hale lines scenting just in case someone gets confused. One step and he's strung upside down in a net. A net that's been soaked in wolfsbane.

"What the fuck! Stiles! Stiles! I can hear your goddamn heartbeat!" Derek is yelling then he sees Stiles emerge from the woods. "Hey Derek." He says slyly. "Why Stiles?!" "Not important Derek shut the hell up!" From behind his back Stiles pulls out a cattle prod and a shocks the hell out of him. 

Derek's vision goes blurry and he can't focus. "It'll let you down in about an hour." "Stiles wait!" He tries to say since he still can't focus. His control is slipping and he can feel his claws digging into his thigh and his fangs prodding as his lips. 

Derek is falling unconscience as he watches Stiles walk away spinning the cow prod around. "Son of a sea biscuit." Derek murmurs before he's out. 

-

He wakes up when he hits the ground with a 'thud'. As he groans and rolls around willing his body to heal. "Derek?!" He hears and he can pick out that it's Scott. 

Scott lifts him up and helps him walk. "Who did this?" "Stiles." He just laughs at Derek and it's mocking somehow. "Told you to fix it Der-Bear." "You knew he was a psycho?!" Scott laughs again and Derek despises him. 

"I knew Stiles had a way of channeling his anger." Scott scoffs and Derek can finally walk on his own. "How do I fix it?" "Talk to him Derek." Scott walks off and Derek just stands there. 

-

Stiles is up in his room drawing away his next plan of torture when his door opens. "I'm busy daddio." He says nonchalantly not even turning around. "Derek actually." Stiles visibly tenses but still keeps drawing. 

"What do you want?" He says as he presses down harder on his pencil. "To know why you keep doing these things to me." The pencil snaps in half and Stiles spins on him. "You called me useless Derek-" "I didn't-" "I'm fucking talking!" Stiles shouts then breathes. 

His whole body seems to shutdown and then he's looking at Derek with those eyes. "You called me useless. You said you didn't need me and that hurt. Being in the pack made me feel like someone actually needed me, th-that I was important. Then you took that away." Derek understands.

He understands why Stiles fights along side them, why he risks his life. Because he feels comfortable with them, he found family with them. He's been lonely all these years and now he had more than just Scott to depend on. "I never meant to hurt you Stiles. I needed to protect you. I can't lose you too." He says quietly and Stiles' head snaps up.

Then he's launching himself at Derek and kissing him. Derek catches him and kisses back hard. "I'nm sorry, i'm sorry and I love you so much Stiles don't leave me." "Stop treating me like i'm nothing." "I will I swear cause you're everything." 

Derek walks them over to the bed and lays them down while sucking marks into Stiles' skin. "I love you too."


	22. The One That Almost Got Away

The bruises were dark compare to his pale skin. Easily visible and hard to cover up when he had too. It was a long night tonight, one of the worst ones. 

Matt was drunk and Stiles had tried to be good and stay out of his way, he really did. But he failed and Matt beat him for it. His body felt numb as he looked at thr bruises in the mirror. Matt was already gone and headed to the office for the day.

He kissed Stiles goodbye and it took everything in him not to throwup. It was his fault that Matt got so angry. If he could just stop being annoying, maybe if he talked less.

Matt loved him, of course he did, he wouldn't apologize after beating him if he didn't. His father, John, loved Matt so he must be a good guy. 

It was his fault, he should be a better person. 

-

Stiles went to go get coffee when he bumped into a man on his way out. His cup dropped and he groaned in annoyance. He looked up to scold the man but wa stopped by how beautiful he was.

"I am so sorry, I should've watched where I was going." The man apologized progusely. "No, no you're fine." Stiles smiled and laughed at how the guy sighed. "Can I buy you another cup?" "Oh no! I couldn't ask you to do that." Stiles shook his head and the guy smiled almost fondly.

"Well how about I buy you a cup in trade for some of your time." Stiles looked up shocked at the allegations.  
"I'd like that. By the way i'm Stiles." "Derek." The guy, Derek, said and held out his hand. Stiles shook it and felt a spark run through his body. 

"Nice to meet you Derek."

-

They've been sitting at the coffee shop for hours and haven't stopped talking. "Do you think they'll kick us out?" Stiles asks looking around at everyone watching them. "No my bestfriend owns this shop." Derek says simply with a shrug of the shoulder. 

Stiles smiles and looks at the time. Matt gets home in 30 minutes! "I have to go!" Stiles says running out of the shop. Derek runs after him yelling his name. "No glass slipper Cinder?" "Meet me here same time tomorrow and i'll give you a tour." Stiles smiles and Derek beams and nods his head.

He's still smiling as he walks into the house and he shakes his head. "Matt is your boyfriend and you love him." He whispers to himself. Stiles has to start dinner before Matt comes home, and he decides baked chicken is fine. 

-

While he's finishing up dinner he hears the door slam shut. "Babe?!" Matt calls. "In the kitchen!" Stiles calls and watches as Matt walks in with a smile. It actually might be a goodnight. 

"So Stiles I heard you were at the coffee shop." Oh my god. "Um yeah I stopped by to get some coffee." "For three hours Stiles?" Matt was breathing down his neck now and Stiles tries to kep himself from crying. He all of a sudden being pulled by his hair and turned around.

Matt's got his head bent back and it's almost painful. "I'm sorry." "Are you really Stiles?" Matt says as he tightens his grip. "Yes I swear to you." He seems to believe him because he lets go of Stiles' hair. "I love you." "I love you." Stiles says and the words taste like poison in his mouth. 

"Good." He says then he sits down at the counter. "I'll be gone for two weeks on business." "To where?" "New York." A lie. Stiles could tell as easily as it slipped out of his mouth. "Wonderful." 

 

-

Matt leaves the next morning but not before he hits Stiles for not wearing a shirt while he cooked. "Do you want the neighbors looking at you? Why are such a whore?" Matt growled at him with a slap to the face. 

Stiles stayed quiet, although it hurt he was numb to it by now. 

After a quick shower, he gets dressed and sees that it's almost time to meet Derek. 

The bruises from the other day are still there right next to the fresh ones. He rubs kver them lightly then throws on hoodie and leaves.

-

He almost thinks that Derek will not show. But he then sees him in the same booth he was in yesterday. "Well hello my cinder." Derek says in a terrible British accent, but Stiles laughs none te less.

"Cinder huh? I like it." Stiles says before he orders a coffee. "How are you?" "I am well." Stiles lies quickly and he knows that Derek knows. Thankfully he doesn't call him on it, just smiles and nods. 

They've been talking for about an hour and a half when Derek suggests the tour Stiles promised him. "Of course how could I let it slip my mind." So they leave the coffe shop, and Stiles takes him everywhere and anywhere around the rather small town.

-

After hours of walking around and laughing they go to the park. Stiles gets hot and takes off his jacket. Without noticing, his shirt rises up and shows his various bruises. 

When he finally gets it off, he sees Derek face and he knows. "Did that so called boyfriend do this to you?" Derek says and he seems almost angry. "I coukd see by the way you talked about him, the tone of your voice and body motions that you don't love him." Derek says and now he looks curious.

"I do." "You did." He quickly corrects Stiles' lie. "What does it matter?" "Why do you stay?" The question takes Stiles by shock and he looks down. "Because deep down I believe that he loves me." They're silent for a while before Derek turns and takes his hand. 

"Promise me something?" "What?" Stiles asks slowly as he blushes from Derek holding his hand. "Let me show you what love really is in these next two weeks." "What's the catch?" Derek laughs and leans forward until his minty breath is ghosting across his lips. 

"No catch." There lips brush once as he pauses. "Just let me love you." "Okay." Then Derek closes the space finally. It's just a soft press of lips, before Derek licks across his bottom lip amd Stiles groans in appreciation. 

-

Derek has made him dinner and took him out to movies. He's even met his sister who is fanatstic. They haven't had sex yet but they're so close.

Stiles is washing the dishes at Derek's loft after he cooked for them. He's in some of Derek's sweats while Derek is walking around shirtless in boxers. 

He's rinsing the last one when he feels soft lips at his neck. "Derek." He whispers and stretches his neck so Derek can cover more of his skin with more butterfly kisses. 

Stiles turns to connect their lips like they've done so many times in the week they have been together. He picks him up and Stiles wraps his leg tightly on his hips. "Are you trying to sex me Prince Charming?" "No cinder. I was thinking more of making love." 

Stiles' breth hitches and stares into Derek's multi colored eyes. "Okay."   
He's carried to the bedroom and as the door shuts he's already forgotten about Matt.

-

He's tracing the tattoo between Derek's shoulders, forgetting about the back massage he was supposed to be giving. It's their last night together and they've done it on every article of the house that would fit them. 

"I love you." Stiles says as he lays across his back. "I love you." "I love you." "I love you." Derek laughs and turns them until they are on their sodes facing eachother. "Don't leave." "I can't stay Derek."

"Then stay here permanently and leave whenever you want. As long as you always come back to me." Stiles thinks about it and he comes to a conclusion. "I'll go to dinner with Matt tomorrow and break it off with him."

\- 

They go to dinner at a nice restraunt and Matt is smiling at him. Stiles gives him a small grin but all he can think about is Derek. 

When he tells Matt the news he expects him to do everytging but cry and beg. In the end he forgives him and takes him back. Matg promises to change and Stiles believes him. 

-

They're leaving the restraunt when the pass a secluded alley. Matt pushes him up against the wall and kisses him. "Matt no not here." "Shutup Stiles. Somone will hear us." "Matt get off!" 

He pushes him off and Matt hits him so hard his sight loses focus. But he doesn't stop and Stiles just think this might be the end of him. Matt hasn't beat him this bad in years.

Just as he's about to close his eyes he sees Derek pushing Matt. "Derek." He says as he beats Matt and Stiles has never seen him so angry. Soon he's being picked up and put in a car. 

-

He wakes up groaning because his body aches. "Stiles." As he blinks his eyes open he sees Derek and smiles. "Prince Charming?" "Yes my cinder?" Stiles chuckles but then regrets it because there's a sharp pain in his stomach.

"I'm sorry this happened." "Don't be." Stiles says and turns over to  
curl into him. They're quiet for a while before Derek turns to him. "Will you stay with me?" "Last time I checked Cinderella stayed with him forever." Derek kisses him and they both smile.

-thank you for this


	23. All Alone

It's dark and he feels blood on his head somewhere. He doesn't know if his eyes are closed or if it's just dark. All he can think is that he hopes Derek finds him.

\- 

(Earlier)

"Derek you're tired from work. Just let me go get the damn books it'll take five minutes." "Stiles I don't want you out there alone." Derek groaned as he failed to keep his eyes open. 

He was tired, yes, but Stiles' protection mattered more. Even more because since Stiles became alpha mate he's an even bigger target. There were hunters looking for all of them and he hasn't slept in days. 

Before he could protest again Stiles was kissing him goodbye. "Love you." "Love you more Stiles be careful." "Okay." Then he was gone. 

-

(At the house) 

He arrived at the house and quickly ran inside. As he was looking through the library he was shot with what appeared to be a tranquilizer dart. While his vision was going in and out he saw five men walk in. This is not good.

-

Derek woke with a jolt. Something was wrong with Stiles. He hopped out of bed forgoing shoes and a shirt and ran out the building. He shifted and took the back way to the Hale house. 

When he got there he smelled Stiles' blood. His jeep was in the driveway, but there was no Stiles. He shifted back and searched everywhere for him, hoping he would wake up and this was all a dream. 

He howled for the pack and went back into the house. His body sank to the ground as his eyes welled up with tears. 

-

Stiles wakes up again when he hears a door slamming open. He tries to move but it's almost like he's paralyzed. 

There's alot of footsteps and then a bright light. "Wakey wakey human." One of the guys say and kicks him so he's lying on his back. He still can't move but he finally got his eyes open. 

The first thing he does is take in his surroundings. There are chains hanging form the ceilings with cuffs attached, guns an knives everywhere, and he's pretty sure he sees various blood stains. "What do you want with me?" He tries to say as clearly as possible, but he can barely think straight.

"I want you to lead us to your pack." What else could a couple of dumbass hunters want with him. "I won't do that are you guys stupid or just dumb. Matter of fact if you were smart you would leave this state." He says as his head lolls uncomfortably.

 

"We'll get it out of you one way or another." He promises and Stiles can feel his blood run cold. 

-

They keep well on their promise. It's probably been hours since he was first kidnapped but it feels like days. He has been electrocuted to the point of almost dying. They've cut him all over his arms and legs but not deep enough to scar. 

His shoulder is probably out of place from how long he's been hanging from the ceiling. They keep calling him a 'pretty little thing' and it makes him want to puke. 

The way they touch him makes his body contract and his heartbeat speed up from fear that they might rape him.

He can fell that Derek is panicky and frantic so he tells him to calm down through their bond, that Stiles is starting to get the hang of.

\- 

Derek's running through the woods shifted after Isaac, who caught the scent, with Scott, Allison, Erica, Boyd, and Peter trailing him. 

He stops by a tree when he can hear Stiles voice in his head telling him to calm down and think. The message makes him tear up a little bit because he can still feel his fear. So he tells him he's almost there and keeps running. 

His wolf is whining when he starts to smell the distinct odor of Stiles' blood. They see a dirty building that looks like an old warehouse and he can hear Stiles' screams. 

They run in with their claws and fangs out slashing and slaying everyone and anyone. While his betas fight he runs off to find Stiles. 

He finds him strung up and unconscience in another room. His heartbeat his faint but it's still there and he needs to get him to Deaton's.

He runs towards him and breaks the chains while taking Stiles into his arms. 

"You're gonna be okay." He whispers as he runs out the door. Lydia drives up to the front of the building while the pack comes out and waves them off. 

"Lydia head to Deatons." Derek tells her after he get's in the backseat with Stiles' head on his lap. Stiles groans and looks up at Derek. "Der?" "I'm here baby i'm here I got you. We're safe." He sees Stiles is crying and shushes him until he slips back into sleep. 

They get to Deatons and he make Derek stay out until he's finished. 

-

"Come on back Derek." Derek hops up and quickly rushes into the room. "He's fine I gave him some pain killers and he won't feel a thing. The best you can do is stay with him so your bond can heal him faster." Derek nods and Deaton leaves them to their alone time. 

Stiles looks at him and he's crying again. "Stiles, what's wrong? Does it hurt I can get you your medicine." "No! I just, i-i'm sorry for not listening to you. I should've listened." Derek quickly got up to pull Stiles into a hug. 

"It's not your fault, nor am I mad at you. I just need you to be more careful. I can't lose you Stiles, not you, not yet. We're supposed to get married, and have kids, then spoil our grandkids." Stiles is smiling with happy tears now and he pulls Derek to him.

"All ever wanted to do was keep you safe Stiles. You're all I got left outside of pack. Okay? If I can't keep you around to annoy me, and put me in my place how will I function?" They both laugh and Stiles kisses him. 

"I love you and I will never leave you alone." "I love you and I will never let you go." They kissed again and again and again aaand even more.


End file.
